Untouchable
by AwesomestPenNameYouCanThinkOf
Summary: Rose has always had her huge family to help her in any situation. But what happens when the wizarding world is in danger and Weasley clan have disappeared? Now Rose must save the world with only the help from some mysterious letters from an anonymous sender, a Potter, and a Malfoy? (But who even really counts the Malfoy?) Yeah, Rose isn't really excited for this at all.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd ever be in this position. Being the only daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger, I pretty much thought I was invincible, no one could touch me. I mean, Merlin, my parents are two out of three of the golden trio and a major part of the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I had my family to back me up no matter the situation.

But now I'm alone and trying to find a way to survive. There are no other Weasley's to help me. Sure I got a Potter and a Malfoy to help, but the Malfoy doesn't really count. We've hated each other since the first time our eyes laid on each other on Platform 9 ¾. But they were all I got.

And now we have to save the bloody world.

**_Chapter 1_**

I pull my trunk from under my bed and throw in the first things that my fingers touch. Footsteps pound up the stairs. My arms swung around my cat and shoved him as gently as possible in the cat carrier. Archduke William Richard the Third moaned, obviously unhappy to be in his carrier again. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as the footsteps came closer.

My bedroom door bangs open and I grab my wand from my back pocket, shouting "_Immaculatum frontis!_" He falls unto his bottom with a pout.

"Roooose" Hugo whines, rubbing at the large red dot now placed on his forehead. "Get it off of me."

I smirk. "No. You're the one who wanted to play this dumb game anyway, now you're going to have to deal with the consequences of it."

His bottom lip juts out. "Forehead Red is not a dumb game. We finished playing like two hours ago anyway. Mum told me to tell you that we're getting ready to leave now and your luggage needs to be in the car now." Hugo looks at my mess of a suitcase and Archduke William Richard the Third hissing with his hair standing straight in his carrier and a smirk crosses his face. "Still not packed, Rosie? Mum's going to throw a fit when I tell her."

He manages to close the door before my spell reaches him, leaving a huge red circle on my door. A minute later, I hear mum screaming "Rose Nymphadora Weasley! If you are not done packing your trunk in five minutes, I swear to Merlin, we'll leave you here!"

I finish stuffing my luggage full of my essentials and run down the stairs. Mum stands at the bottom of the stairs, obviously annoyed with my procrastination. Dad stands next to mum with his around her waist and a sloppy smile plastered on his face. He steps away from her, reaches for the top of my robe and pins my badge on me.

"Don't want to forget your Prefect badge now, do we Rosie?" He smiles.

"Honestly Rose, I have no idea how McGonagall let you be a Prefect. You're worse than James when it comes to being punctual." Mum scolds. Yeah, I'm horrible with being prompt, but she obviously doesn't know how late I stay up at night and how sometimes I can't even get a minute of sleep because I've spent the whole night studying for some test or I had a rough practice with Quiditch.

With a flick and swish of her wand, Mum levitates my trunk into the car; dad following behind to make sure the car is started. He tells me that I have two minutes to make sure I have everything I need.

Hugo enters the room blemish free with a smug grin. "I found the counter spell"

"Congratulations Hugo. It's your fifth year and you _just_ opened your textbooks for the first time in history." I say in a mock surprise tone. "I'd give you an award, if only I hadn't given Archduke William Richard the Third his last cat treat."

His face twists into a scowl and a growl escaped his lips. I back away from him, arms slightly raised to show my surrender. He charges forward and I squeal out "Hugo no!" as his arms wrap around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me around and around until I feel like I might puke.

When he sets me down, I throw a punch in his direction. "Bloody arse."

Hugo's eyes crinkle as a huge smile crosses his face, the dimples he's had since a baby evident. "Aw com' on Rosie. You know you deserved it." He chuckles.

"Mum's going to throw a fit." I say sharply, picking up Archduke William Richard the Third's carrier. I reach the door before turning around with a smirk on my face. "By the way, your shoes are untied. Highly irresponsible and very dangerous." I scold, shaking my head in mock concern. When Hugo looks down, I flick my wand in his general direction, and he falls flat on his face.

When I sit down in the car, mum does a once over in the rear view mirror and raise her eyebrows. "Rose, your hair is absolutely atrocious. What did you guys do? Have a war?"

Hugo falls into the seat next to me, red faced. I look in the mirror to see a huge orange afro sitting upon my head. I try to brush my finger through it to calm it down, but to no avail. Eventually, I whip out my wand and use a common hair charm to flatten the monster. It straightens to a pin point, so I add a volume charm to make it slightly wavy. I can't help but notice the bags under my eyes and with a swift flick of my wand, it disappears. Dad takes a seat in the passenger and mum starts the engine.

Once reaching Kings Cross Station, Hugo sets out to find Daphne, a Beauxbatons transfer that joined Hugo's year last year. He's had the biggest crush on her since laying eyes on her. Mum and dad share a knowing look and we continue our way to the train without Hugo.

Arms wrap around my waist, squeezing with all their might. "Lily, are you sure you aren't going to try out for Quidditch this year? With your strength, you'd make an awfully fine beater." I manage to gasp out. My youngest cousin bounces in front of me, and I grab my sides.

Her eyes widen to dinner plates. Lily shakes her head. "Oh, Merlin, no. Don't you know I'm terribly afraid of heights?"

My lips tug up in the corners. "Well, so was I, Lilly. I'd rather go against the Whomping Willow than even look at a broom."

Lily crosses her arms. "I don't believe you. If you were horrible at flying, how'd you become a Chaser?"

"Practice, my dear cousin." I drape my arm around her shoulder. "And a secret between you and me? The only class I'd ever gotten a P in was my Broom Flight class." Lily chuckles at this. "I can even teach you, if you'd like." A huge smile crosses over her face and she races off to her friends.

I wave goodbye to my parents and push my way through the crowd, looking for Albus, my cousin. Honestly, he's my favorite cousin. We're in the same year, our birthdays only a few months apart. We've been close since forever practically. When I was placed in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, I thought it would put a damper on our relationship, and Merlin was I wrong. It seemed our houses (even rival houses) couldn't change our friendship.

I make my way to Hogwarts Express and find the compartment Al and I share every year – occasionally with guests. We always talk about our expeditions for the new school year and discuss gossip we heard over the break.

I collapse in the cushioned seat, throwing my legs on the seats opposite of me. My mind drifts off to the school year and Quidditch. Mostly Quidditch. Last year Gryffindor barely lost to Slytherin, and this year I'm planning on winning by a landslide. I know since this is James last year at Hogwarts, practices will be extra-long and extremely brutal. I'm sure there will be more nights where I fall asleep while patrolling the halls this year than last year.

Now Al, he was more relaxed with the Slytherin Quidditch practices. They were definitely less intense, from what I've seen. They seemed to have more fun with Albus as the captain. I'm pretty sure Al will get some sort of award for being the youngest captain in all of Hogwarts history. I mean, Merlin, he's been captain since our first year. You'd think there'd be some sort of rule for this.

I think the only reason he can is because not only is he the son of Harry Potter, but also a carbon copy of him. The same messy black messy hair, same striking green eyes, and the same horrid eye sight. He insists on getting those muggle things… ah, contacts. He hates to where his glasses and only will in special occasions or if Gran Weasley forces him. Al still seems to be a brilliant seeker, even with his lack of eye sight.

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally decided to try and write a fanfiction! I know this is really short, but I hope to make it longer later on. And I also know that was a really crappy ending. Sorry! /:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The compartment door slams open and in walks Al. He seems flustered and his tie is hanging around his neck loosely. My face scrunches and on instinct I stand up and fix it for him.

"Thanks Rose." He breathes before sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, returning to my seat.

He takes a deep breath, "Well, first, James being the prat he is, keeps harassing me about Quidditch – of all things! – and just when I had enough of him, Lily comes barging in on our conversation saying how she's trying out for a spot on the Gryffindor team! Our Lily! My little sister, that has never even looked at a broom if she didn't have too!"

"Hmm." I add to let him know I'm listening, my face reddening slightly.

"She goes off saying how she was talking with a friend and know she wants us to teach her how to fly! She's gone bonkers, I swear."

I cross my arms, "And what's wrong with that? So what if she wants to play Quidditch? What's it to you?"

Al seems taken back by my comment. "Well… she's my sister! She's afraid of heights. And she could get hurt!"

I sigh. "Well I do recall another person I know, who was also terrified of flying and still joined the team."

"This is different!" He nearly shouted. He took another deep breath, running his hand through his messy hair. "It's just…" He choked.

I give him a sympathetic smile. "I'll teach her if you want."

Albus sends me a smile. "Thanks Rose"

I hum my response, picking at my fingernails and look out the window. We sat there in contented silence until the compartment door slams open yet again. Both Albus's and my own head swivels to the opening.

James looks like a mixture of both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He has Aunt Ginny's bright brown eyes and lucky for him, does not share the trait of red hair and horrendous eye sight. He's tall, almost taller than dad. James's face is speckled with a little bit of freckles, not even close to as being as bad as me.

James stands there, his arms crossed and a smug grin across his face. "What is it now, James?" Al asks, clearly annoyed with his elder brother.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking how Gryffindor is going to wipe out Slytherin this year." He says, cockily.

"We'll see about that, James. With Lily trying out, who knows what will happen." Al replies.

I cross my legs. "Are you saying that Lily isn't going to be a good contribution to the team?" I accuse.

"Who even says she's trying out?" James laughs.

Al narrows his eyes. "She just did. Like an hour and a half ago."

James chuckles again. "Yeah, but Lily's probably just saying things. She always does this to rile us up."

"No, she's really going to do this." Al says shaking his head. "Rose said she's going to teach Lil to fly."

James stops in mid-laugh as if just processing what was said and turns to me with narrowed eyes. "You better not Rosie. If my little sister gets hurt, I can't guarantee your position as Chaser this year."

I roll my eyes at him. "You're over exaggerating James. Lily will be great!"

"I hope she is." He backs out of the room. "For your sake."

He slams the compartment door shut. I can't help but laugh at my prat of a cousin. In a grumpy voice, Albus adds "I deal with this every day at home."

Soon enough, we arrive at Hogwarts. I bounce off the steps of the train with Albus in tow. The little first years scurry around, unsure of what to do, until a booming voice calls out "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" I wave at Hagrid and he smiles back at me.

The ride to the castle was uneventful. My roommate, Leanne Peters, jabbered in my ear the whole time, talking about what she did over the break. Al sat with his Slytherin friends (Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, and Emerson) on the other carriage.

"… My mum nearly threw a fit when she heard about me and Henry!" Leanne chattered "Said she hated hearing from her friends! I had to keep telling her it wasn't serious, just for fun! She wouldn't hear it, that bloody nut. She's crazy I tell you." I nodded my head to tell her I was listening. My other fellow Gryffindor roommates, Ailsa Hollingberry and Bethany (or just Beth as she prefers) Peppell, chuckled at Leanne's story.

"Oh, Leanne," Ailsa shakes her head. "We all knew you and Henry are going to get married and have a hundred cute little babies where you will live happily ever after. Unless I read your diary wrong."

Leanne's face turned bright red and she lashed out on Ailsa. We all laughed until our faces were just as bright as Leanne's.

* * *

After the feast and the house sorting I had to show the new first years where to find the common room and where the dorms are. They were all disgruntled with the stairs, which is understandable.

Once all the little first years were settled in their rooms, I made my way to the common room and on the love seat in front of the fire place next to James. Beth sat on the floor in front of him and Ailsa and Leanne lay in front of the fire, half asleep. James was attempting, and ultimately failing at braiding Beth's hair. It didn't look like Beth really minded the knotting and pulling of her dark hair, so I wouldn't say anything.

I lean back in the seat, pulling my knees into my chest. "You know, Lily really does want to try out. I'm not forcing her too."

James glances at me from the corner of his eyes, and then looks back at Beth. "I know." He says softly. I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"She'll be fine. After we do our flying practices, she'll be a pro!"

Again, he says "I know" quietly.

"Then what is your problem?" I ask, quickly becoming irritated with his repetitive and blunt answers.

"It's just..." He sighs, untangling his hands from Beth's hair, causing her to look up. "She's my little sister. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't think anyone wants Lils to get hurt, James." Beth speaks up. "She's like all our little sisters."

James smile at this. Ailsa and Leanne turn to face us, eyes drooping from exhaustion. "Yeah, James. Lils is cool." Ailsa yawns before laying her head back into her arms.

Freddy, one of my many other cousins, comes pounding down the stairs that leads to the dorms. "Hey James, me, Charlie, and Wesley are going to play Exploding Snap and we want to know if you're game?"

"Yeah, sure!" James says, jumping off the couch and races up the steps with Freddy.

I glance at Ailsa and Leanne, then to Beth. We both look at each other and chuckle. We help Leanne and Ailsa to their feet and practically carry them up the steps and into our room. We tuck them into their designated beds and get ready ourselves. We say our good nights and fall asleep for another chaotic day that is my life.


End file.
